Cold As Ice
by BloodyRose16
Summary: After Kaz lets Oliver down by ditching him on a school project, Oliver has had enough. They have an argument which causes Oliver to stop talking to him. But with a supervillain on the loose and tragedy striking, how will Kaz cope when his best friend's life is in danger? [eventually turns into KazxOliver romance, don't like don't read]
1. Chapter 1

**-Kaz's POV-**

Today was just another day, Oliver and I got through the boring routine of school as usual and sat in class just waiting for the bell to ring so we could go to work.

As Oliver and I entered Mighty Med, we saw Solar Flare sitting on the hospital bed with a sad look on her face. She seemed kind of upset.

"What's up, Solar Flare?" Oliver asked as we walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"It's my arch nemesis, the Freezer. He's escaped from Mighty Max prison and is on the loose." She explained. "I tried to go out and fight him, but he froze my fire powers. Look."

She lifted up her hands and tried to produce fire, but nothing happened. She threw her hands back down in frustration.

"Don't worry, Solar Flare, we'll get right on it." I said. "We'll get your powers back in no time."

She shook her head sadly. "His ice powers are unbelievably strong. Horace said it'll take at least a few days for them to heal."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Oliver said sadly.

"It's okay." She smiled. "He only stopped my powers. I escaped before he could do any more damage. If he'd have hit me with his ice blast, I'd be in big trouble. That's near impossible to survive, I would have slowly frozen to death."

Oliver and I both looked at each other and gulped.

"Kaz, Oliver." A voice called from behind us suddenly. We turned around and saw it was Horace. "You're needed in Room 302."

"Gotta go." I said. "See you later, Solar Flare."

"Sorry about what happened." Oliver said sympathetically. "I hope you get your powers back really soon."

She gave a small sad wave as we left to go to Room 302.

 ** _\- THE NEXT DAY -_**

 **-Oliver's POV-**

It was fourth period, and I was sat in History with Kaz next to me. After a while, I started to zone out from whatever the teacher was talking about.

I leaned over and whispered to Kaz, "Don't forget we have to work on our science project today after school."

"Right, about that..." he said, looking sheepish. "I actually wanted to go to Mighty Med later. I figured I'd go see how Solar Flare is, and find out if she's any closer to getting her powers back."

"What?! But we have to get it done by tomorrow!" I whisper-yelled at him, frustrated. "If we don't, I'll get an F! I've never gotten an F before in my life!"

"OK, how about this." he reasoned. "You stay at school and start working on it. I'll go to Mighty Med for an hour, and then I'll tell Horace I'm leaving early so I can come back and finish it with you."

I sighed. "OK, fine. As long as you come back in one hour."

"I will." he assured me. "Don't worry."

 _ **\- AFTER SCHOOL -**_

 **-Kaz's POV-**

I got to the hospital at around 4 o' clock. I said hi to Skylar before heading to Solar Flare's room. Her condition still hadn't improved and she was still without powers, which she was very upset about.

After checking on her, I got started doing my usual tasks at work. Before I knew it, an hour had passed and it was time to go back to school and help Oliver like I promised.

As I was hanging up my doctor's coat and starting to head out the door of Mighty Med, I heard someone call my name.

I turned around and Tecton was stood in front of me, smiling at me.

"Hey, kid." he said. "I'm going on a rescue mission. You want to come along?"

I thought about it for a bit. I didn't want to bail on Oliver and leave him on his own.

But Tecton is my favorite superhero of all time. I just couldn't pass up this chance.

Besides, everything would be fine. Oliver could wait a little longer.

 _-MEANWHILE-_

 **-Oliver's POV-**

I kept checking my phone, expecting a text or something from Kaz. It was already half past 5. Where was he?

15 minutes later, I completely finished the project. On my own.

Just as I was packing up my things into my backpack and getting ready to leave, Kaz walked in through the door.

"Where have you been? You're 45 minutes late!" I said angrily.

"Relax. I was going to come, but Tecton called me to go on a mission with him. I couldn't say no." He explained.

" _That's_ why you left me here alone?! You could've done that on his next mission!" I protested, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Look, either I could've gone to witness a superhero fighting crime, or be here doing dumb schoolwork. It was an obvious choice. Quit nagging me." he said, annoyed.

I shook my head, still angry. "You ditched me when I needed you. You're always taking advantage of me and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you constantly letting me down. I'm done."

I grabbed my backpack and started to walk off.

"Come on, Oliver. Don't be like that." I heard him say behind me.

I just kept walking.

 **\- THE NEXT DAY -**

 **-Kaz's POV-**

After what happened yesterday, I ran out of the school calling after Oliver but he just coldly blanked me.

He hasn't talked to me all day today. He didn't even look at me in History class, he sat with Gus at lunch instead of our usual table with me and Jordan.

I thought maybe after my last class, he'd be waiting for me like usual and we'd go to Mighty Med together.

But nope. I walked out of my classroom and he wasn't stood in the hallway. I saw him walking out the school doors and I started running to catch up with him.

When I reach him, I put my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off.

"Come on, Oliver, this is getting ridiculous." I sighed. "You can't ignore me forever. We work together, for Pete's sake."

He still didn't say anything, so I just kept walking next to him.

"Look," I started. "Tecton is awesome. Would you not have done the same thing?"

He stopped walking and finally turned to look at me. "I wouldn't have ditched my best friend when I _promised_ I'd be there for him."

I sighed again. "I _know_ , but-"

"Kaz." Oliver interrupted me suddenly. He was staring at something behind me, with a shocked look on his face. "It's the Freezer." he whispered.

I turned around and saw the escaped supervillain, wearing an icy blue costume and bright blue gloves that seemed to be made of ice.

I stood there dumbfounded, unable to do anything. Ice was beginning to form around his fingertips.

"Kaz!" Oliver shouted, grabbing my arm. "Come on!"

Oliver was pulling me along with him as we started running down the street, the Freezer chasing after us. I ran and ran until I was out of breath and couldn't run any more. We ran around a corner and I stopped, leaning against the brick wall of the building next to us.

"I...hate... exercise." I panted out.

Oliver gasped suddenly. "Kaz! Look out!" he shouted, pointing behind me.

I turned back to see the Freezer shooting a ray of ice in my direction. Before it could reach me, though, Oliver threw himself at me and pushed me out of the way. I fell onto the ground as the ray of ice barely missed my head.

I quickly pushed myself up onto my knees, looking up just in time to see the Freezer running away... and my best friend lying unconscious on the ground next to me.

" _Oliver!_ " I shouted.

 _To be continued in the next chapter..._


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Kaz's POV -**

" _Oliver!_ " I shouted.

I immediately moved over to him, panic running through me.

I started to shake his shoulder. "Oliver. Oliver, wake up. Open your eyes. _Please_."

He didn't move.

I let out a heavy breath as I realized he wasn't going to wake up. It only took me a few seconds to lift up his small body and start carrying him down the street.

I ran as fast as I could to Mighty Med, bursting through the hospital doors.

Skylar saw me with Oliver in my arms and immediately ran over. "What's wrong? What happened to him?"

"The Freezer... blast... unconscious." I panted out.

"Woah, OK, slow down." She said, putting a hand on my back.

I shook my head. "Just- need to make sure Oliver's OK."

I carried my best friend to the nearest gurney and laid him down on it as carefully as possible.

"Get Horace." I told a nurse, who nodded and immediately ran off through the doors.

I stared down at Oliver's closed eyes, stroking a few strands of hair out of his face.

"So can you tell me what happened now?" Skylar asked me.

I turned to her. "We were walking down the street when The Freezer came out of nowhere, and he was about to hit me with his ice blast but Oliver pushed me out of the way and got hit instead. And I don't know if- If he-"

"Hey." Skylar said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay. We'll figure this out."

I nodded, unable to do anything else at the moment.

At last, Horace came through the doors with a group of nurses behind him. They checked Oliver's pulse, his temperature, everything. It was only when Horace leaned down to listen to his heartbeat that they noticed something. Horace's facial expression changed to something more serious, his eyes widening and mouth opening slightly.

"What?" I asked urgently. "What is it?"

He looked at me solemnly. "He's been struck directly in the chest with ice."

"W-what does that mean?" I asked weakly.

"I'm sorry." he said, not looking at me.

"Please tell me he's going to be OK." I begged.

"The ice is spreading throughout his body. There's no way of surviving that. His heart is slowly freezing."

I said nothing, suddenly losing all ability to speak.

"No, there has to be something we can do!" Skylar protested.

He shook his head sadly, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I'd say he only has a few days left at the most. I'm sorry."

He turned and walked away swiftly, with Skylar following behind shouting protests at him but I couldn't hear any of it. All noise was drowned out and all I could focus on was my best friend's pale face.

I moved down closer to him, leaning against the side of the gurney.

" _Oliver_." I breathed out, willing his eyes to open.

Nothing.

"Oliver, please."

Nothing.

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you. I'm sorry I was a bad friend. I'm so sorry."

I took his small hand in mine, trying to ignore the fact that it was now cold as ice. "You're my best friend. You can't leave me. Please, Oliver."

A tear slipped out of my eye. "Please."

He still didn't move.

 **DUN DUN DUNNN! Hi. I finally updated haha. Life is hectic right now, I don't have a lot of time in my schedule to do things I like :( but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I was only planning to make this a short story but it's actually becoming longer and we'll just see where we go from here haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Kaz's POV -**

In the two days Oliver had been at the hospital I'd tried to spend as much time with him as possible.

Obviously I still had to go to school or it would look suspicious, but as soon as the bell rang at the end of the day I shot out of the classroom and ran over to the hospital as fast as I could. For all the long, boring hours I had to spend sitting in class, I was just zoning out the whole time. I barely listened to anything the teachers said and was just staring into space, ignoring all the concerned and weird looks I got from Jordan and Gus. I couldn't focus on anything but Oliver and thinking of possible ways out of this.

The hospital were doing everything they could to save him, but time was running out. We'd told his mom he'd gone on a school trip for a few days. We knew we'd have to tell her the truth soon. We couldn't avoid it forever. But for now, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. I don't even want to imagine telling her that... that he's dead.

Staring down at his pale face as he lay in the hospital bed, I tried to swallow back the lump forming in my throat.

 _Don't cry, Kaz,_ I told myself.

I ran my thumb over his cold hand, just watching him breathe. It seemed like it was taking his body a lot of effort. I brushed away some of the hair that had fallen in front of his face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder suddenly. I turned to see Skylar looking down at me with a sad smile.

"How are you holding up?" She asked me.

"My best friend is dying." I muttered. "How do you think?"

She winced a little bit at my words, and I immediately felt bad for snapping at her.

"He said your name today." She said. "I heard him."

I sat up a little bit, hope filling my heart. "Really?!"

Skylar sighed. "He's still not fully conscious though. His body is shutting down from the cold."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

I hadn't really been myself since all of this happened, not made any jokes or sarcastic comments about everything. I was just numb and quiet and sad all the time.

Oliver's absence had affected everyone. I never really realized just how important he was, not just to me but the whole of Mighty Med. There was a sombre mood spreading throughout the hospital - the atmosphere had been extremely quiet and serious since Oliver had been admitted here. Skylar stayed shut up in her room all the time, only coming out when I came over. Even Alan didn't have the heart to make fun of me or make some obnoxious comment like he usually does.

All of a sudden, Horace came walking towards us holding a flask of something in his hands.

"Guys, I have good news." he exclaimed. "There might be a way to save him."

"What?! What is it?!" I yelled, jumping out of the hospital chair.

"I've called an old friend of mine and told him what happened, and he says he has healing powers that might be able to save Oliver. The only problem is that he lives far away from here, in a small apartment hidden in the middle of town."

"So when can he get here?" Skylar asked.

"No, you two have to go and visit him. He can't go outside - he can't be seen in the Normo world."

"OK. If there's any chance I can save him, any at all, I'll take it." I said determinedly.

"And you have to take Oliver with you." he stated.

"But how can we do that?! He can't move." Skylar pointed out.

"That's what this is for." Horace held up the flask. "It took me a long time, but I've created a special drink that can warm him up. It won't stop him freezing to death, but it will slow down the process. Enough for him to wake up."

I almost cried with happiness. "Well then, let's give it to him already!"

I took the flask from Horace's hands, taking the lid off and pouring out the drink into a cup.

I moved closer to Oliver and crouched by his side, lifting the cup to his lips.

"Come on, Oliver. Drink." I murmured to him, holding the cup in one hand and brushing my thumb over his cheek with the other.

Slowly but surely, his body obeyed and swallowed the warm drink. Some color immediately returned to his face, and he gave a few coughs as his blue eyes blinked and fluttered open.

"Oli." I smiled, breathing out heavily with relief.

"Ka- Kaz." he mumbled out.

I moved forward and scooped him up into a tight hug, clinging onto him as if he'd slip away if I let go. I buried my face in his shoulder and breathed heavily again.

"I missed you." I said, my voice thick. "I missed you so much."


End file.
